Loki
Loki is a demon in the series. History From Norse mythology. Depending on whom you ask, he's an aesir, a jotun, or both. A trickster god, he starts out as at least on the side of the aesir, but crosses the line when he engineers Baldr's death. He will lead the armies of the jotun during Ragnarok. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Antagonist *Megami Tensei (Telenet): Antagonist *Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Megami Tensei II: Vile Race *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss (''MT), Vile Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Tyrant Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Final'' *''Last Bible'' *''Another Bible: Tyrant Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Deity Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Tyrant Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Tower Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Tower Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Fool Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Fool Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Persona 5'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Tyrant Race, Boss *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Tyrant Race Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' Loki serves as the main antagonist of Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei. Akemi Nakajima summons Loki and has him get revenge on several students at Jusho High School. Loki seizes control of several students bodies and murders the students that Nakajima wanted revenge on. Loki then demanded women be sacrificed to him, eventually allowing him to impregnate Ohara, one of Nakajima's teachers. While Nakajima was no longer watching, Loki practiced teleporting through computer screens and taking physical form, which he eventually uses to rape and mortally injure Yumiko Shirasagi, one of Nakajima's fellow students who happens to be the reincarnation of Izanami. Nakajima attacks Loki with Cerberus and then escapes to Asuka, where he plans to resurrect Yumiko. Loki, angry at being injured and fearful of Nakajima summoning other demon lords that could compete with him, follows Nakajima to the tomb with the hopes of killing him. Loki kills Yomotsu-Shikome and he causes Yumiko's body to rot and attack Nakajima in an attempt to break his spirit. Izanami appears to fight Loki, but Loki captures her and prepares to rape her. Nakajima manages to summon Hi-no-Kagutsuchi as a sword and uses it to kill Loki. ''Megami Tensei'' Loki appears in Megami Tensei as a secondary antagonist. Lucifer resurrects Loki for him to aid him in the takeover of Earth, and will be confronted in the Valhalla Corridor. A wizard named Lor attempted to defeat him, but failed. His talisman, obtained from Gar after defeating Medusa, allows Akemi Nakajima to properly fight him due to sealing his magic. After defeating him, the talisman will shatter and Nakajima will obtain the Orb of Malice. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' As an effect of his race, Loki is oddly categorized as "law" and "Light" aligned, an odd choice for the demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Loki's race as a Deity has been subverted in Shin Megami Tensei II and he is now a Level 49 Tyrant. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Loki appears as an unrecruitable demon in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. He is also a barfly that frequents Nyx's lounge in Ginza. He is approached in order to purchase a 1000-Yen Bill that the Collector Manikin in the Great Underpass of Ginza requests. However, taking advantage of human items' rarity in the Vortex World, he intends to charge the Demi-fiend 20,000,000 Macca for the bill. Instead, taking advantage of Loki's room's back entrance, the Demi-fiend will slay his guardian, Troll, and ransack Loki's room and the several chests of valuables he keeps there. This eventually has some consequences if the player decides to pursue the Labyrinth of Amala quest, as Loki, to compensate for the loss of his valuables, will sell the key he was supposed to guard for more drinking money. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Loki can only be obtained through triple fusion, though he does not normally require a plug-in. He appears alongside Hel in the Second Home instance, but does not regularly appear as a boss. A variation with a different model was introduced through summon PG and later as a plug-in acquired through Shinjuku's Gomory in exchange for working for all five demons within the Pentalpha system. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Loki appears in the Challenge Quest, Punishing the Trickerster. He has retreated to the world of Infernal Tokyo and set up a Domain over Miyashita Park, loving how chaotic the world is. Seeing Flynn, he tells him to scram since he's in a good mood or he will tear him apart. Realizing the Aesir, specifically Heimdall, sent Flynn angers him, leading to Loki cursing Heimdall for his persistence. He reveals he planned on relaxing for one hundred or more years, but since he has been tracked down he'll show Heimdall what he's fully capable of and start a war. Loki is shocked that he is defeated by a human and decides to forget his plans for a war. However, he enjoyed the fight against Flynn and didn't expect any surprises in the current world. He admits that surprises like a defeat at human hands is one reason why he could never quit being a god. Loki then laughs as he disappears and the domain vanishes. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalpse'' Loki appears as a boss in the quest Pursue Hunter Hunters, where he tricked a group of Dormarths into believing he's a part of the Divine Powers. He reveals after killing the last one that it was a lie and he hated the Powers and wished to prevent them from getting the souls they desire. He decides to play with Nanashi in a battle and upon defeat hopes to one day fight him again in a joyful match when the world is set aflame, dying afterwards. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Loki can be found in random encounters in late game dungeons, usually alone. He can use the Despair Night skill, which can drain levels of anyone without protection from death magic. In the 3DS remake, a variant Loki is available from Nemechi, unlocked at the leg stage of the female growth path. He costs 300 D-Souls and uses his artwork from the first Devil Summoner installment. This version has an unusual gimmick: he starts out with very low loyalty, but has access to all four magical Loyalty skills. Once sufficiently bribed with gems, he becomes a very powerful elemental spellcaster, and is a convenient way to pass those skills to a dragon type Zeed. Due to this form's Sly personality, he can also be transformed into Joyous Bedding with Mystic Change. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Unlike the rest of the Tower Arcana Personas, Loki has Normal Affinity with everyone. ''Persona 3'' Loki, when paired up with Susano-o, allows the protagonist to use the Fusion Spell Trickster, which inflicts multiple mental ailments upon all enemies, alluding their roles as tricksters among deities. His combat traits remain unchanged throughout the subsequent iterations of Persona 3, however he gets a design update in Persona 3 Portable where he uses his Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers design instead. ''Persona 4'' Loki appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana in Persona 4. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist manages to gain access to the Normal Ending route, which maxes out the Fool Arcana Social Link. Loki also holds the distinction of being able to learn the most powerful Ice Elemental skill throughout whole game, Niflheim. ''The Animation'' In the True Ending special, Magaret summons Loki to attack Yu and help him regain his confidence in fighting against Izanami-no-Okami. Loki was defeated through the combined efforts of Makami of the Hanged Man Arcana, Abaddon of the Tower Arcana, Genbu of the Temperance Arcana, Mot of the Death Arcana, and Beelzebub of the Devil Arcana. Persona 5 Loki appears as the second Persona of Goro Akechi, manifesting at the second battle with him in the Shidou Palace. His Arcana at present is unknown, though it is revealed in the story that Goro, like the protagonist, is a Wild Card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Loki can perform Ragnarok with Fenrir and has the power Mood-Burst. ''Devil Survivor'' Loki disguises himself as an unnamed human being, known only as Gigolo by the in-game dialogue boxes. He is voiced by in the English version of Overclocked. Gigolo's knowledge of the history of the demon world has helped the protagonist from time to time, most notably hinting towards the location of the Devil's Fuge so that the protagonist can defeat Beldr. Loki has no interest in the Throne of Bel, and does everything for his own amusement. In the Desperate Escape ending, Loki appears in his human form and tells off the protagonist for attempting to escape the lockdown instead of fighting for the Throne of Bel. If the player failed to save Haru (and thus not need to fight Belial), he also calls the player a failure for "dropping out". After revealing his true form, he attacks the protagonist's party, and even creates duplicates of himself to confuse them. In the Kingdom of Saints ending, Loki also appears while the protagonist faces off against Naoya. Upon seeing the two siblings fight, he finds it fit to join in for his own amusement, and reveals his true form. In Overclocked, Loki will appear during the Naoya/Kaido's 8th day route, The King's Decision, in an optional encounter. Loki tricks Honda into luring the protagonist into an ambush in order to amuse himself, with the false promise of resurrecting Honda's son. After defeating Loki in any of the above battles, he becomes available for the player to fuse. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Loki has a small appearance as an enemy with dialogue. Polaris in his second phase summons him and in this incarnation, he talks like a rocker. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalpyse'' |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= : Poison/Blind Null: Charm |Normalattack= Phys x1~2, 1 enemy |specialty= Fire\+3 Ice\+3 Elec\+3 Force\+3 Light\-3 |Skill= Pulinpa\Innate Bufudyne\Innate Agidyne\59 Ziodyne\60 Zandyne\61 Cold World\62 }} ''Last Bible'' ''Another Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Original= |-| Alternate Design (3DS)= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |RN= - |SK= - |TH= - |HV= |FI= - |WT= - |WI= - |ER= - |IC= - |EL= - |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= Trickster of Norse lore and brother-in-law to Odin. |Cards= 144 |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Loki can mutate into Cu Chulainn or Quetzalcoatl |Skill= 1\Zionga 2\Bufula 3\Hypnotic Waves 5\Marin Karin 6\Venom Needle 8\Bufudyne m\Magic Seal |FSkill= Ragnarok }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' |RN= - |SK= - |TH= - |HV= |FI= - |WT= - |WI= - |ER= - |IC= - |EL= - |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Unknown Power= Assist-Type |Profile= A trickster from Norse myth. He exists to baffle the gods. |Cards= 144 |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Loki mutates into Sword Arthur |Skill= 1\Zionga 2\Bufula 3\Hypnotic Wave 5\Pulinpa 6\Poison Needle 8\Absolute Zero m\Alluring Mazurka |FSkill= Ragnarok }} ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Devil Survivor'' Boss= - Desperate Escape= - Kingdom of Saints= }} |-| Summonable Demon= - Devil Survivor= - Overclocked= }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * He is the primary antagonist of the original Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei novel, as well as the cult-classic anime adaptation it spawned. * Similar to Norse myth, Loki is portrayed as being rebellious and tricky; but at the same time, possesses a cruel and ruthless personality. Category:Norse Mythology Category:Digital Devil Story Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters